whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Gamine Larouche
Gamine Larouche is an Unseelie Satyr Wilder in Hawai'i in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview The daughter of a successful French hotel owner, Gamine was born and raised in Hawai'i and has a rebellious streak a mile wide. Her parents, especially her father, were always brutally strict. The stricter they were, the more rebellious she became, the more strict they became, and so on. In high school, she dabbled in a multitude of debaucheries in an attempt to create the illusion that she had some control over her life. She tried every drug she could get her hands on and entered into every possible sexual situation she could imagine. When she discovered sado-masochism, heavy on the "sado," she found the empowerment she had been seeking. But even that seemed temporary and superficial; her mother and father still controlled her. When she met Siva, she was overwhelmed by the satyr's charm and sexuality. They became lovers and Siva taught her a means of empowerment more enriching than any whips-and-chains encounter could ever be. Gamine soaked in Siva's Glamour, at last remembering her own true nature as satyr. This alone gave her what she needed to break free from the suffocating ties to her parents. Gamine did not stay with Siva for long, although the elder satyr will always hold a special place in her heart. The younger satyr moved on to other lovers, enjoying her new freedom and sexual power over men, women, and fae. When she first learned of the Unseelie cause, she couldn't believe that a group was fighting a larger-scale battle parallel to her own personal one. She jumped on the bandwagon, lady to free all fae from the oppression of the power-hungry. Image Gamine's mortal sex-kitten image has no boundaries. She often wears dresses and skirts in children's styles, a size too small for her well developed body. She has no inhibitions when it comes to her body, nor does she have much class. She does, however, have a knack for making her public "flashes of flesh" seem like innocent accidents. She sometimes "forgets" to wear underwear, listening for the gasps as she bends over to retrieve something among the most inappropriate company. She quite deliberately flirts with every changeling she encounters, although the more attractive ones gain her attention first. She has straight blond hair that hangs to her hips. She loves to accidentally flip it into her target's face or run it over his or her arm. She can also bring tears to her large, blue eyes at will. She loves make-up and applies it with style, often drawing designs on her cheeks or around her eyes. Her belly button is pierced, as well as each nipple, and she wears a golden chain connecting the three. In fae mien, her body reeks of sexuality. Sometimes she wears transparent lace dresses that leave little to the imagination. Most of the time, though, she wears nothing, using her hair to hide her breasts, decorating it with beads and tiny bells that jingle when she moves her head. The soft fur on her lower body is blond and fine. It sparkles with golden glitter. On the top of her left hoof she has carved a stylized male symbol; on the right, a female symbol. Personal Gamine is hot and she knows it. Each body in your bed is another slap in the face to her parents and another point for her. Having discovered the Unseelie cause, she can now take the battle to an even higher plain. There are no limits to how far she will go to achieve her goals. Treasures Gamine owns a teddybear/music box that Siva gave her. It plays a melody and dances for her when she commands it to do so. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 67-68 Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Satyrs (CTD)